Perfection?
by Naia Zifu
Summary: A very short fic about Michiru's birthday, done for a contest that never panned out.


Perfection?  
by Naia Zifu

Every year it got just a bit more challenging for Haruka to decide what to give Michiru on her birthday. Not that Michiru was especially picky about what she got-- she seemed to love everything Haruka had ever given her, even lame stuff won from carnival games or bought from cheap souvenir stands while she travelled on the F1 racing circuit. No, this was pressure Haruka put on herself; she wanted to make sure each year's gift was more meaningful than the last, each celebration more special. For this year's gift, she had chosen a pair of delicate silver filigree artisan earrings with a design reminiscent of undersea coral, and the necklace of matching design. As for where to present the gift, well, it seemed they always went out for special occasions, and while that was nice, she thought staying home for once would be a nice change of pace. To make sure Michiru didn't come home early and spoil the surprise, Setsuna's gift had been to take her for a spa day, where they both were currently. Hotaru was spending a long weekend with her father, so that was one less thing to have to worry about. The garlic and rosemary-seasoned Cornish Game Hens were nearly done roasting in the oven, surrounded by tiny, red New Potatoes. Green and white spears of asparagus were cooking together in a garlic-butter sauce on the stovetop, and there was a pan of garlic bread ready to go under the broiler. A high-end bottle of chianti, the type that still came in the traditional fat bottle with its "fiasco" basket covering, sat on the table near an exotic orchid growing in an elegant, round little pot which served both as decoration and still another part of the gift. Was there anything Haruka hadn't thought of?

Apparently so, as it suddenly hit her she'd had nothing planned to wear for the evening. Although it might've been fun to greet Michiru on her return home wearing the same slightly stained white t-shirt and jeans, she hardly thought it would be appropriate for the evening she had planned. But since this was a night in, she didn't want to do the whole jacket and tie thing, either.

Her train of thought was abruptly broken when the oven timer went off. Using a frog-shaped, green silicone oven mitt, Haruka took the hens out of the oven and set them aside to rest. After a couple of pokes determined the asparagus to be done enough, as well, she turned off the heat under that. The bread could go in as soon as she was finished changing, and everything would be perfect.

If only she had remembered to do the wash.

Few things in Haruka's life made her feel so girly as days like this when she had to rummage deep into the closet looking for something to wear. Even worse, the first thing she put on was wrinkled, and damned if she had the time to iron anything right now, so she changed once again. Finally she settled on a pair of black slacks and a dress shirt striped with varying wines and black. The top two buttons were left undone, and there was a thin silver chain visible beneath the open collar. Maybe not one of her best efforts, but it would do. Besides which, she still had the bread to do, and Michiru could be home at any time now.

Timing garlic bread under the broiler is tricky, but she managed not to entirely kill it. What little black there was, she was able to scrape off with the edge of a knife, and voila-- nobody would ever know the difference. Just in time, too, as she heard a car pulling in, followed shortly by the front door closing, and said car pulling back out.

Haruka lit the candles on the table and turned out the light before stepping out from the kitchen to greet her girlfriend. Michiru was still wearing what she'd left in, a simple but elegant black jersey wrap dress, but looked much more radiant and well-rested after her spa day.

"Something smells nice," she said, inclining her head at Haruka. "Have you been cooking?"

"Trying," Haruka replied. "I thought you might enjoy your birthday dinner in this year."

"I should've known you were up to something," Michiru said with a giggle as Haruka took her hand and led her to the small, informal dining table in the kitchen.

Despite Haruka's modesty over her cooking skills, the meal was perfect. Everything had gone off without a hitch, and now came the best part-- presentation of the perfect birthday gift.

"I saw these in the store and immediately thought of you," she said lovingly as she handed over the box. "Happy birthday, Michiru."

"Jewellery, always a good choice," Michiru teased as she opened the box.

She held it up so the candlelight could illuminate the contents, and Haruka found herself holding her breath as she awaited a response.

"They're lovely," Michiru said, but the expression on her face was one of bemusement. "But why did a pebble-like pattern make you think about me?"

©2008 Naia Zifu all rights reserved.  
Haruka and Michiru are SM characters I don't own rights to, but as always, I'm not trying to make money off anyone else's ideas.  
This was written for a short romance fic contest on Court Intrigue. I'm still a bit "meh" on the ending, but had to get it over quickly, and wanted a bit of a funny, so there you go. shrugs


End file.
